Le signe des objets
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Nous avons tous un objet fétiche... les personnages de "Sherlock" aussi.
1. Une étude en rouge

**Coucou !**

**Ce projet trottait dans ma tête depuis un petit moment, alors je le mets en place, je ne peux plus attendre. Ne vous en faites pas, j'arriverai à gérer deux recueils, j'aime faire plusieurs choses en même temps.^^ Concernant ce premier texte, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas du Sherlolly. Je ne suis pas fan de ce couple, donc il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que vous le retrouviez dans une de mes fictions. Cependant, personne ne peut ignorer les sentiments que Molly éprouve à l'égard de Sherlock. Ah, deuxième précision, cet OS prend en compte la troisième saison, alors si vous ne l'avez pas vue, il est encore temps de fuir.^^ **

**Enfin, j'aimerais remercier Aurolya, qui a pris le temps de lire ce texte et de me suggérer des améliorations. -)**

**Enjoy !**

Molly Hooper se sentait fébrile, et elle se maudit intérieurement. Quand cesserait-elle de se comporter comme une adolescente, surtout dans les toilettes de la morgue ? Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de repasser une couche de rouge à lèvres. Il aimait ce rouge à lèvres, il disait toujours que ça lui donnait une plus jolie bouche. Alors, si sa bouche lui plaisait mieux peinte en rouge, elle la peindrait en rouge. Elle eut une pensée coupable à l'égard de son fiancé, Tom, pour qui elle ne prenait pas tant de précautions. Mais, elle avait beau essayer, elle ne parvenait pas à sortir ce satané détective consultant de sa tête. Son cerveau pernicieux en faisait toujours le centre de ses pensées, même lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec son « amoureux officiel », comme elle se disait. Quelle formule ridicule. La légiste se sentait ridicule. Des années qu'elle tentait de séduire Sherlock Holmes, des années qu'il l'ignorait, sauf… sauf depuis ces deux dernières années, quand il avait fait d'elle la complice de son faux suicide.

Il venait parfois dormir dans son petit appartement, aussi discret qu'un félin : la seule trace de son passage était une couverture froissée par un homme fantôme, et son odeur si particulière. Pas de petit mot, rien. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à son fiancé : c'était son petit secret, elle aimait penser qu'elle lui avait été utile, qu'il s'était senti en sécurité chez elle. Molly s'était juré de l'aider depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé de fabriquer une poche de sang et de simuler une blessure à la tête. Molly Hooper en avait vu plus d'une, et, en tant que légiste, travaillait avec finesse. Elle se souvenait de ces deux ans où elle avait dû mentir à tout le monde, en particulier à John… cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Le rouge à lèvres ripa, et elle pesta. Si elle avait fait tout cela, c'était pour Sherlock, pour protéger Lestrade, John et Mrs Hudson… ce qu'elle avait fait était courageux, elle en était consciente, mais cette pointe de culpabilité ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle chercha un paquet de mouchoirs dans la poche de sa blouse, encombrée par les barres de céréales, les tickets de restaurant et le trousseau de clés de la morgue. Elle essuya la trace de rouge à lèvres, puis tenta un sourire. Le miroir lui renvoyait le reflet d'une femme plus sûre d'elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître la pointe de tristesse de ses yeux noisette.

Elle allait se marier, pourtant, elle aurait dû être radieuse : mais elle ne se mariait pas avec le bon, et malgré son envie, elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à tourner la page. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite en la présence de Sherlock, son langage devenait toujours aussi sommaire, elle avait toujours l'air aussi stupide. Rien de tout cela en présence de son futur époux, elle éprouvait simplement de l'affection et… il ne possédait pas les trois quarts de l'intelligence de Sherlock. Sa main se serra sur le rebord du lavabo, et elle s'efforça de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des illusions, qu'elle grandisse. Molly n'était plus une adolescente… elle sortit des toilettes, et dévora une barre de céréales, se donnant l'impression d'être une hystérique. Son portable vibra : un message de Tom, qu'elle ignora.

Il inondait son smartphone, et elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre à tous ses textos. En plus, elle était en retard, Sherlock allait encore grogner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la salle d'autopsie, elle s'avisa qu'elle tenait encore le rouge à lèvres. Elle le rangea bien vite, tout en pensant qu'il était heureux que le détective n'ait pas découvert sa réserve de maquillage… Molly se passerait de ses commentaires. Son cœur rata un battement dès qu'elle le vit, et elle jura intérieurement.

_« Ne sois pas idiote, Molly Hooper, il t'a bien fait comprendre que vous n'étiez qu'amis lors de l'affaire du faux journal de Jack l'Eventreur… et en plus, il n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler « John » !_ » se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

Il était vêtu de son habituel trench noir, au col relevé, mais ne l'avait pas fermé. La légiste avait tout le loisir d'admirer sa chemise anthracite ajustée, légèrement ouverte sur le col, comme pour la torturer. Elle se demanda si un quelconque dieu de l'amour ne lui en voulait pas, avant de chasser cette pensée stupide qui ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

« Je ne savais pas que ma chemise était si fascinante, commenta Sherlock un peu sèchement, mais bien plus gentiment qu'avec d'autres employés de Barts. »

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent instantanément rouges, et elle bégaya une réponse. Elle se serait giflée. Pourquoi était-elle si mal à l'aise en présence des hommes qui lui plaisaient ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme toutes les charmantes jeunes femmes qu'elle voyait parfois à la terrasse des cafés ? Molly plongea dans les yeux gris de Sherlock, affrontant ce regard bouillonnant d'intelligence, mais légèrement adouci par sa présence. Le regard que le détective réservait aux amis, même s'il devenait presque vulnérable face à John Watson. Elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait, et décida enfin de mettre son cerveau en marche et de redevenir le médecin légiste qui s'était fait la malle depuis quelques minutes. Elle découvrit délicatement le corps, en un geste emprunt de respect. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à la chevelure brune striée de mèches rousses, aux traits réguliers et un peu ronde.

La défunte s'appelait Laura Dennis, et avait été retrouvée la veille, poignardée… Molly n'avait pas eu le temps de l'autopsier, occupée par des corps similaires. Elle adressa un regard plein de pitié au cadavre, mais se reprit vite. La jeune femme n'oubliait jamais que tous ces défunts avaient été autrefois des êtres humains, que des personnes les avaient aimés. Elle devait prendre ses précautions lorsqu'elle les manipulait, même s'il lui arrivait de céder aux lubies de Sherlock, qui n'avait le droit de faire des expériences que sur les corps d'anonymes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, sachant très bien qu'elle devait encore avoir l'air gêné.

-Il faut que je vérifie ses mollets, répondit le détective, son regard vif parcourant le corps de long en large. »

Pas de « s'il vous plaît », et il n'y aurait pas de « merci » non plus. Toutes ces petites choses qui ne changeaient pas. Elle découvrit les mollets, marqués d'une entaille en forme d'étoile. Cela lui rappela la fleur de lotus tatouée sous le pied des victimes d'une organisation de contrebandiers chinois. Sherlock marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, puis d'un geste impatient, lui signifia qu'il en avait assez vu. Molly recouvrit la victime, soustrayant le cadavre au regard des vivants.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? questionna-t-elle timidement.

-La marque de fabrique du tueur. Pas une organisation, ils utilisent plutôt les tatouages ou le fer rouge. Je dois trouver la signification… texto à John. »

Il sortit son portable à la vitesse éclair, et pianota presque aussi vite. Molly le regardait, silencieuse, en profitant pour observer ses mains gantées fines et élégantes, l'arrête régulière de son nez, ses boucles noires indomptables qu'elle rêvait de toucher… et voilà qu'elle fantasmait de nouveau comme une jeune fille en fleur. La légiste avait presque l'impression d'être une femme adultère de manière indirecte. Elle se retint d'agripper les bords de la table d'autopsie, ne voulant pas donner à Sherlock plus d'informations qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il n'avait certainement pas loupé le rouge à lèvres, le rougissement de ses joues et ses bégaiements. Même son ancienne voisine, May Garner, s'en serait mieux sortie… alors qu'elle ne sortait jamais de son appartement. Une paranoïaque. La voix grave et riche du détective effaça instantanément le visage maigre de May Garner, le remplaçant par un magma de pensées incohérentes tournées vers l'homme qui la fixait intensément –ne savait-il pas regarder autrement ?-. Elle soutint son regard, bien décidée à ne pas être timide. Elle avait tout de même été l'un des gardiens de son secret durant de longs mois, elle s'était rongé les sangs pour lui, soupirant de soulagement quand elle retrouvait la couverture froissée.

Elle en vint à se demander si cette « négligence » de sa part n'était pas délibérée. Anderson, un désagréable personnage, disait souvent qu'il était inhumain, un psychopathe : Molly savait qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais ne l'aimait pas plus pour autant. Anderson n'avait jamais eu de conversation réelle avec le détective, il avait été incapable de comprendre pourquoi son chef, Mrs Hudson, John et elle l'aimaient. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi : l'amour était irrationnel, inexplicable. Il apparaissait tout à coup, et il fallait faire avec. Elle voyait en Sherlock ce côté humain, elle ne se laissait pas tromper par le sarcasme et l'indifférence. Molly Hooper était la femme timide qu'on ignorait, qu'on pensait même un peu stupide parfois. Personne, hormis Sherlock, ne savait qu'elle était sortie major de sa promotion à l'université, personne ne soupçonnait ce qui se cachait derrière les traits de la femme à la bouche trop fine. Le détective lui avait dit qu'elle était celle que Moriarty avait oubliée, l'amie insoupçonnée. La femme de l'ombre, les petites mains, mais la femme indispensable.

« Joli rouge à lèvres, Molly, dit enfin Sherlock, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

-Ah euh merci, répondit-elle, tentant de ne pas montrer son ravissement. Vous voulez un café ?

-Oh, oui, répondit le jeune homme, un peu surpris, noir…

-Deux sucres, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Sourire auquel il répondit. Il lui fallut un moment, et un haussement de sourcil de la part d'un détective impatient la ramena à la réalité. Elle se précipita hors de la salle d'autopsie, sa blouse formant comme une cape blanche derrière elle, et ne put s'empêcher de rajuster sa queue de cheval, un geste machinal dont elle ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser. Une brune aux grands yeux noirs, Bethany, l'interpela, sans doute pour lui parler de sa nouvelle conquête, espérant rendre Molly jalouse de son succès. L'auxiliaire du docteur Ogden lui rappelait souvent les reines du lycée qui riaient d'elle, le dégoût des cadavres en moins. Mais elle ne céda pas. Cette fois-ci, elle passa devant Bethany la tête haute, bien décidée à arriver à la salle de pause avant que Sherlock ne s'en aille. Le jeune homme capricieux détestait attendre, et elle tenait absolument à boire un café avec lui… entre amis. Si Molly savait qu'elle ne pouvait avoir son cœur, au moins aurait-elle son amitié, et elle était consciente que c'était bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens pouvaient espérer. Elle était une privilégiée… alors que les cafés chauffaient, elle sortit son tube de rouge, le fit glisser entre ses doigts en souriant. Elle se trouvait jolie avec une touche de maquillage. Pour elle, pour l'unique détective consultant au monde, elle honorerait ses lèvres d'une petite attention. Elle le rangea à nouveau dans sa poche, gardienne de tous les petits secrets de la légiste, et remplaça l'objet par deux sucres, qu'elle laissa tomber avec un double « plop », avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de leur fonte dans les ténèbres du café.


	2. Son énième coup d'archet

Un Stradivarius emplissait de son chant le 221B Baker Street, ignorant des habitants qui dormaient, sous les yeux de la lune, spectatrice silencieuse. Sherlock Holmes aimait jouer en se déplaçant au rythme de la musique, son archet caressant les cordes sans même qu'il ait besoin d'y penser. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire la partition, chaque note étant réfugiée dans la salle à musique de son palais mental, une salle où il adorait se rendre. Située à l'étage le plus haut, le plus inaccessible, le plus protégé. L'étage des secrets, de son humanité qu'il avait barricadée depuis si longtemps. Des années durant, seul son violon savait ce qui se cachait derrière sa carapace… les voisins le voyaient uniquement comme un enquiquineur qui jouait à des heures indécentes. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas d'heure, pas de temps à perdre en futilités. Pourquoi dormir alors qu'il pouvait courir dans les rues à la poursuite d'un criminel, alors qu'il pouvait se réfugier dans son esprit, alors qu'il pouvait faire danser son archet ?

Il accéléra le mouvement, se laissant guider par ses pensées. Les notes étaient ses mots, les notes étaient tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Peu de gens comprenaient vraiment le langage musical : ils avaient besoin de mots, de clarté. Pour le détective, la musique était claire pour celui qui savait écouter, comme les indices étaient parlants pour celui qui savait observer. Son Stradivarius était devenu son seul ami après la mort de Barberousse, son chien, qui se couchait toujours à ses pieds quand il apprenait une partition, son seul ami avant l'arrivée de John. Il avait joué pour ce dernier, sans jamais le lui dire, les notes se faisant plus enjouées à chaque fois, pour ralentir ensuite, expression de l'énigme insoluble qu'était le médecin. Il avait joué pour chasser le soldat tourmenté, pour apaiser les nuits trop agitées de son colocataire. Plus de cris, uniquement la musique et une tasse de thé. Pas de mots maladroits, juste des phrases inarticulées et pures.

Le sociopathe se réfugiait dans une pièce de son palais, se taisant pour un instant, laissant la place à l'ami timide et encore craintif. John transformait sa musique, lui faisait oublier toutes les fois où l'archet avait hurlé la douleur du petit garçon incompris, puis la colère de l'adolescent face à ce monde qu'il ne supportait plus. John lui avait fait oublier les fausses notes qui s'étaient échappées quand la cocaïne et la morphine étaient devenues ses terribles amies, jusqu'au jour où, comme les êtres humains, elles l'avaient trahi, et abandonné. Il s'était simplement dit que ses calculs concernant son espérance de vie étaient justes. Pas de pensée mélodramatique, pas de vie qui défilait devant ses yeux.

Juste l'inconscience et l'oubli éternel… puis il s'était réveillé. Souffrance. Tremblements. Manque. Colère. Pas de violon. Pas de catharsis. Rien pour évacuer toutes ces sensations, toutes ces émotions qui mettaient son palais mental sans dessus dessous. Il avait gardé chacun de ces souvenirs dans la cave de son havre virtuel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi : peut-être un moment inavouable de faiblesse. Pas de lâcheté : il aurait dû avoir honte, selon les critères, de son comportement… mais il ne s'en souciait pas. La plupart des gens trompaient un proche, le plus souvent son conjoint, certains avaient commis un meurtre, d'autres le projetaient, beaucoup avaient commis des délits. Mais qu'on voie un junkie ou un SDF, et alors les gens le stigmatisaient, en bon déchet de la société engoncée dans ses normes rigides.

La musique ne se souciait pas des normes : elle s'exprimait sans se soucier des réactions, petite brise ou véritable bourrasque. Sherlock ne s'intégrait pas à la société, il était un marginal, un sociopathe. Il n'était pas normal, il n'était pas un idiot. Il était l'unique détective consultant du monde, qui agaçait son frère avec son Stradivarius, et jouait la nuit quand il devait le faire le jour, tirait dans les murs quand il s'ennuyait et n'en avait strictement rien à faire, et John ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment. Si son ami estimait que ce n'était pas important, lui, le spécialiste en relations humaines, ça ne l'était pas. Il tendait l'oreille, mais n'entendait pas John, il en fut rassuré. Mary était à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'une de ses amies, le médecin avait décidé d'en profiter pour lui rendre visite. Parfois, il imaginait les terribles nuits qu'il avait dû passer après sa fausse mort, des nuits qui avaient été tout aussi terribles pour lui, éloigné de son meilleur ami et de son violon. Même pas de quoi évacuer les émotions… il avait alors barricadé le dernier étage de son esprit, s'était concentré sur la chasse, avait laissé l'excitation provoquée par l'adrénaline l'envahir. Il avait joué des heures durant, des nuits durant à son retour à Baker Street, avait évacué peur, et intense sentiment de solitude quand il ne pouvait pas aller chez Molly et simplement ne pas devenir fou en discutant avec quelqu'un. La légiste s'était montrée compréhensive, ne posait pas de questions, sachant qu'elle aurait les réponses en temps voulu, car elle les méritait. Il s'était purifié de toutes ces émotions, qui continuaient à l'effrayer : John avait bien entamé son armure, mais ne l'avait pas brisée.

La chanson du violon se fit plus triste : il n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance, n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un entrer jusqu'à l'arrivée du docteur Watson, une véritable bombe dans sa vie de génie sociopathe, un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres de son isolement. Sherlock l'avait d'abord observé avec circonspection, puis curiosité, avant d'être fasciné par ce petit homme blond, qu'il apprit peu à peu à aimer. De nouveau, les notes se firent plus joyeuses. Sherlock avait hésité à jouer lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son instrument, comme on hésite à serrer dans ses bras un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des années. Il était sûr d'une chose : le Stradivarius ne l'allongerait pas d'un crochet de la droite, ce qui était plutôt une pensée rassurante, bien que stupide. Il avait presque frissonné de plaisir en sentant le bois sous ses doigts si sensibles, il avait aimé le nettoyer, le vernir et à l'accorder. Il avait adoré retrouver ses partitions, écrire celles qu'il avait imaginées ou entendues. Son archet n'avait dansé sur aucune de ces mélodies ce soir-là, il avait juste percé les secrets du dernier étage du palais mental, nullement gêné par les portes.

La musique avait empli le 221B, amorçant un retour à la réalité, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant deux ans. Il avait simplement manqué John, son thé et ses remontrances concernant son hygiène de vie. Il s'était simplement rendu compte que son ami ne vivait plus avec lui, que sa chambre resterait désespérément vide. La mélodie se fit plus mélancolique. Il s'y attendait, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment préparé à affronter cela. Trop difficile, des problèmes plus importants requéraient son attention. Sherlock avait toujours considéré la présence de John à ses côtés comme un acquis. Mais il y avait Mary, Mary et leur futur bébé. Le médecin allait être père, il avait enfin cette vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Le détective n'était pas vraiment malheureux : John semblait radieux, et passait le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, il voyait toujours cette petite étincelle briller dans les yeux de Watson quand ils étaient sur une enquête. Ils restaient Sherlock et John, l'improbable et inséparable duo. Molly venait parfois lui rendre visite, et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, en bons amis. La jeune femme restait timide, et éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui, malgré ses fiançailles récentes.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'était éclairci, laissant peu à peu la place à l'aube. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, réfugié dans son palais mental, réfugié dans l'écrin de son cerveau infernal, sans cesse en ébullition. La musique apaisait quelque peu ses pensées, toujours trop vives. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait échangé son intellect contre celui d'une personne ordinaire, mais il avait besoin d'un baume apaisant, d'un frein à cette activité frénétique. John, son conducteur de lumière, savait aussi l'apaiser avec ses discussions, sa simplicité, son thé à se damner. Sherlock avait désespérément besoin de sa musique. Le Stradivarius avait longtemps été son interlocuteur, en concurrence avec le crâne. Ce dernier n'enchantait les oreilles de personne, contrairement à l'instrument, et John l'avait bien vite remplacé totalement. Il était passé d' « ami » à objet de décoration. Depuis le départ de son meilleur ami, Sherlock lui parlait parfois, mais était frustré quand il ne lui répondait pas. Le détective ne le niait pas, John lui manquait, mais il pouvait le voir, lui parler, contrairement aux deux dernières années. Le jeune homme sourit faiblement : il était égoïste et possessif, et se fichait de l'avis des autres. Mais garder John auprès de lui, comme une princesse dans son donjon –quelle comparaison ridicule-, aurait été le rendre malheureux, et Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il le soit. Aimer quelqu'un, c'était aussi savoir le laisser partir le moment venu, le laisser vous dire au revoir, mais pas adieu. John serait toujours présent, quoi qu'il arrive, Sherlock le savait. Il prendrait encore le thé au 221B, s'énerverait contre le bazar de son ami, le suivrait sur des enquêtes, répondrait à ses textos dans la seconde.

Après un énième coup d'archet, Sherlock posa son violon. En ce jour, il allait rendre visite aux Watson, qui l'avaient invité à dîner. Rien n'était immuable, les changements arrivaient en rafales, vous agressant, vous ignorant ou vous emportant. Sherlock Holmes, pour une des rares fois, n'était pas une exception.


	3. Le rituel des pulls

**Coucou !**

**Nul besoin d'être Sherlock pour savoir qui est le héros de cet OS... les pulls de John sont devenus une véritable institution, j'aurais donc été mortifiée de ne pas les évoquer. Pulls que je ne mets jamais, et qui m'ont valu un rhume. C'est donc le nez bouché que je vous ai écrit ce texte, en espérant que mes capacités intellectuelles n'aient pas été trop altérées par cet agaçant virus... si vous trouvez des choses étranges, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, même si je me suis relue. :p Bon, j'arrête de blablater, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Enjoy ! **

John Watson attrapa un pull beige tricoté main, son préféré, et fit rouler la laine entre ses doigts. Il sourit, il aimait beaucoup faire ce geste, et sentir la douceur de la laine sous ses phalanges. Il l'enfila, puis admira son reflet dans le petit miroir de la salle de bains, décorée avec goût par son épouse, Mary. Il s'empara d'un peigne et aplatit ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vêtement, avec une précision toute militaire. John était toujours impeccable. Cette habitude d'être tiré à quatre épingles lui avait d'abord été enseignée par l'armée, puis par Sherlock, toujours si propre sur lui, si élégant… quand il ne s'ennuyait pas.

_Quoique, même en robe de chambre et vêtu de ce pantalon de pyjama déformé et de ce t-shirt,_ pensa le médecin, _il dégage une classe folle_.

L'ancien soldat savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en dire autant, mais ses affreux pulls, comme les appelait souvent son meilleur ami, ne l'avaient pas empêché de rencontrer et de séduire la femme de sa vie. Mary n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire sur ces vêtements que John affectionnait tant, surtout depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Il n'aurait pas pu affronter le froid londonien sans eux… ils faisaient partie de sa nouvelle vie, étaient comme une part de son identité. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Greg quand il était arrivé en costume à une soirée organisée par Scotland Yard. Quatre mois avant ce terrible jour d'octobre. Jour qui continuait à hanter le médecin, une tache indélébile sur son cerveau, sur son cœur, sur sa vie. Ce jour où, tel un ange déchu, Sherlock avait sauté du toit de Saint-Barts, sous les yeux impuissants de son meilleur ami, après lui avoir assené un discours des plus absurdes. Après avoir tenté de remettre leur amitié en question, pour rendre ce faux suicide plus crédible.

Il se souvenait de la terreur, du coup de poignard dans son cœur, de sa respiration qui s'était coupée. Il revoyait sa main fébrile se poser sur la nuque chaude, se souvenait du désespoir ressenti après avoir constaté l'absence de pouls. Il avait fait l'erreur de plonger dans les fascinants yeux gris de son meilleur ami, si intenses et intelligents… et n'avait trouvé que le vide, l'absence, la mort. Son monde s'était écroulé, comme un château de sable emporté par le flux et le reflux de la mer. Il avait brûlé le pull qu'il portait ce jour-là, l'avait regardé se consumer, alors que les yeux morts de Sherlock, ses boucles ensanglantées hantaient son esprit. Il ne se souvenait pas des premiers jours qui avaient suivi, tous empêtrés dans un brouillard gris et poisseux. Il se rappelait simplement du soir où, vêtu d'un pull noir cette fois-ci, il était allé voir Kitty Riley, la journaliste qui avait sali le nom de Sherlock, le poussant au suicide. Il ne la tuerait pas. Trop de sang avait déjà coulé, manquant de l'étouffer. Il voulait simplement savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait trouvé une jeune femme anéantie, aux traits tirés par la fatigue… mais qui restait arrogante et cruelle. Un monstre d'ambition et d'égoïsme.

Colère. Chagrin. Rancœur. Douleur insupportable. Quatre compagnons indésirables. Il s'était traîné avec l'impression d'avoir été un mauvais ami. Coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir su détecter les signes, lui qui se prétendait médecin et qui avait été sujet à ce genre d'envies. Coupable de n'avoir pas déduit correctement, lui qui avait vu son ami à l'œuvre des centaines de fois ! Lui qui prétendait connaître Sherlock Holmes mieux que personne. Même pas fichu de protéger l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Rancœur. Il l'avait abandonné, avec quelques mots idiots. N'avait pas tenté de l'écouter, trop têtu. Et John s'était retrouvé avec un cadavre et des souvenirs mâtinés de souffrance insupportable. Il aurait sombré si la douce Sarah ne l'avait pas forcé à travailler à nouveau. Après quelques remplacements, il avait trouvé une place dans un cabinet : le docteur Jackson prenait sa retraite et cherchait un remplaçant, aucun de ses enfants n'ayant embrassé la carrière médicale. Il avait alors rencontré Mary, la secrétaire, une charmante petite blonde au sourire lumineux. Cela avait réchauffé un peu son cœur refroidi par l'absence de l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux. Il avait vu quelques femmes avant elle, mais aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Même à l'époque où il vivait avec Sherlock. Elles semblaient toutes fades et insipides comparées à cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques secondes. John sourit en se souvenant de l'air insouciant de Mary, de cette étincelle intelligente qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus, et qui l'avait tout de suite interpelé.

« _La manche de votre pull a filé_, _lui avait-elle indiqué, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux._ »

Des mots simples, banals. Ennuyeux, aurait dit Sherlock. Mais il n'était plus là. On lui avait rabâché des paroles rassurantes, on l'avait étouffé sous des discours tous faits. Il avait eu envie de leur crier que leurs mots étaient inutiles, qu'aucun d'eux n'apaiserait sa douleur, ne comblerait le vide atroce créé par l'absence d'un homme qu'il adorait. Il appelait le silence de tous ses vœux. Juste une impression de silence, pour ne pas que le monde extérieur n'empire la cacophonie qui régnait à l'intérieur. Etait-ce trop demander ? Et elle, elle était là, sans aucune pitié dans son regard, avec ses quelques mots et son sourire chaleureux. Il avait fallu que le docteur Jackson, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à l'air affable, se racle la gorge pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

_« Mary Morstan, s'était-elle présentée. _

_-John Watson. » _

Mary. Le prénom le plus répandu dans le Royaume-Uni, tout comme « Johnny ». Un homme au prénom banal attiré par une femme au prénom banal. C'était bon signe, même s'il ne croyait pas du tout au destin. John, malgré la perte, restait un médecin, un homme rationnel. La jeune femme s'était montrée patiente, écoutant ses histoires, mais aussi ses silences, racontant les siennes, le faisant rire par les sujets légers qu'elle abordait, par ses traits d'esprit. Elle ne cherchait jamais à pousser les choses, ne le prenait jamais en pitié, respectait simplement un homme en deuil. Elle avait ouvert ce cœur qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, effrayé à l'idée d'être de nouveau blessé, l'avait apprivoisé et choyé. Une bénédiction, un miracle. C'était elle qui lui avait offert ce pull lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Le second après la disparition de Sherlock, un Noël où Harry n'avait pas été sa seule compagnie. Il ne l'avait jamais plus aimée, et tant pis s'il avait l'air niais ! Le seul homme qui pouvait lui faire ce genre de remarques n'était plus là. L'élue de son cœur avait même supporté ses cauchemars, lui apportant le réconfort d'une tasse de thé et de ses bras, déposant des baisers sur sa tempe pour le rassurer. Il se raccrochait à elle comme à une bouée, heureux qu'elle soit là, heureux que son revolver ne soit pas sa seule compagnie, et l'unique issue à son chagrin.

S'il avait déménagé, il n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de porter des pulls : comme un souvenir de sa vie d'avant, comme une manière de ne pas oublier Sherlock… le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme qui esquissait un sourire amer : comme s'il était possible d'oublier un homme tel que lui. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour que cela n'arrive jamais. Il soupira. Penser à ces deux ans était toujours pénible, même s'il avait pardonné à son meilleur ami : il aurait voulu qu'ils n'existassent jamais, qu'ils ne soient qu'un mauvais rêve, et tombent dans les oubliettes de son esprit.

« John, l'appela Mary, sans doute occupée à chercher des chaussures convenables d'après les bruits qu'il entendait, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard !

-J'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine. »

Il n'était pas motivé pour aller travailler : ce serait encore les mêmes rhumes, les mêmes vaccins, les mêmes hypocondriaques. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait besoin d'adrénaline, de se défouler, de torturer ses méninges : il avait besoin de Sherlock et d'une enquête, même s'il fallait encore supporter Anderson et Donovan ! Il avait la vie dont il rêvait : une femme aimante et intéressante, il allait devenir père, il vivait dans une petite maison de la banlieue londonienne. Mais le danger lui manquait, il n'avait pas perdu son addiction au risque, et avait besoin de voir son meilleur ami, de rire avec lui, de l'entendre parler de sa dernière expérience ou de se plaindre sur un énième idiot qui avait contrecarré l'un de ses plans géniaux et complètement fous, ou simplement de s'assurer qu'il ne détruisait pas consciencieusement l'appartement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il en était pratiquement au point de supplier Mycroft de le kidnapper.

Il soupira, fixant le lavabo blanc, encombré des produits de beauté de Mary qui côtoyaient le rasoir électrique de John et les brosses à dents. Il avisa la blouse blanche accrochée au porte-manteau de la salle de bains, rechignant à dissimuler son pull dessous. Il n'avait pas énormément de consultations aujourd'hui, mais savait qu'il serait contraint d'éconduire certains patients en leur proposant le numéro d'un psy… qui n'était pas Ella. Pour beaucoup de gens, aller chez ce spécialiste signifiait qu'on était fou, et personne ne voulait d'un médecin fou. John l'était sans doute : personne ne préférait le frisson des enquêtes à une vie de généraliste bien rangé, personne ne supportait plus de quelques secondes Sherlock Holmes. Ce même Sherlock Holmes qui, par quelques mots, souvent maladroits, lui faisait comprendre qu'il était différent. Moins idiot. Plus tolérable que le reste de la population. Alors s'il fallait être considéré comme marginal parce qu'on tenait à ce cinglé de génie, alors John serait marginal.

_« Mieux vaut être rejeté que de se retrouver en compagnie d'une bande d'idiots en faisant semblant d'être aussi abruti qu'eux », lui avait un jour déclaré Sherlock, alors que John revenait d'une fête décevante avec Mike Stamford et d'anciens camarades de fac._

On lui avait même fait plusieurs fois remarquer que ses pulls étaient ringards, mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'était trop longtemps attaché au regard des autres, qui n'avait jamais valu grand-chose. John restait un homme droit et sûr de lui, un homme qui avait affronté la vie et l'aimait. Mary avait accepté le marginal aux pulls ringards, prenait soin de lui, avait même fait semblant d'aimer sa moustache pour lui. En y repensant, il était vrai qu'elle ne lui allait pas, mais il avait l'impression de commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle. Idiot. Tant de choses idiotes qui paraissaient essentielles, tant de choses qui agaçaient Sherlock, son caractère glissant sur la carapace de patience créée par l'ancien soldat, qui tentait d'apprendre à son meilleur ami à décrypter les normes sociales, et ses propres émotions.

_« Ce n'est pas bon ? » demandait-il souvent, ses yeux gris se faisant à la fois hésitants et inquisiteurs. _

Sherlock restait le merveilleux génie se baladant dans un monde qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment correspondu, mais auquel il était indispensable. John Watson se savait chanceux : il avait à ses côtés une femme aimante portant leur futur enfant, et un ami des plus fantastiques… et peu importait si l'un ou l'autre n'aimaient pas ses pulls, ils faisaient partie de sa nouvelle vie, une vie dans laquelle il se sentait vraiment à sa place.


	4. Le mouchoir tacheté

**Coucou ! **

**Ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce personnage, cité dans la série, mais qu'on ne voit jamais. Ce qui est sympa, c'est qu'on peut tout imaginer avec lui, on peut le « créer ». J'espère que ma vision vous plaira, bien-sûr !^^ **

**Enjoy !**

Harriet Watson tamponna ses yeux avec un vieux mouchoir de coton blanc, orné de surpiqûres rouges. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée en ce jour, aussi ne ressemblerait-elle pas à un panda, l'eye-liner et le mascara coulant sur ses joues rougies et gonflées par l'alcool. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne se pomponnait plus : Clara l'avait encore quittée six mois auparavant, après avoir accepté de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Son autre amante, la bouteille, avait encore tout gâché : après une énième soirée où elle était rentrée saoule, pleurant à chaudes larmes pour elle ne savait quelle raison, sa compagne avait fait ses valises et était partie, laissant à Harry un petit mot et des regrets. Elle serra le mouchoir, le froissant. Avec le whisky bon marché, il avait été son plus fidèle compagnon ces derniers mois : ce petit bout de tissu était un cadeau de son frère cadet, John, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, joyeuse, mais un peu fragile. La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'avait pas les nerfs solides, qu'elle était influençable.

Les potes et les soirées à répétition l'avaient amenée à se lier avec le vice qu'était l'alcool, alors qu'elle construisait une vie avec Clara. La douce, la patiente Clara, qui avait tout supporté… comme John, comme John qui avait fui sa sœur, et était maintenant marié et futur père. Harry n'osait pas téléphoner à son frère : elle avait décliné son invitation à son mariage, ne voulant pas gâcher la fête en étant saoule, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre l'échec de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer, traînant derrière elle un boulet de malheurs aux chaînes huilées par l'alcool, ternir les couleurs vives de ce jour de liesse. Elle ne connaissait même pas Mary : John lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui demander une rencontre, mais elle avait refusé.

Harriet savait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour son frère… mais aussi pour elle. Elle était jalouse, jalouse du bonheur qui auréolait John, qu'il déversait en torrents sur son blog, après deux ans de silence et de souffrance. Deux ans de silence et de souffrance qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à apaiser, enfermée elle-même dans son propre malheur… et n'ayant pas le courage de voir le visage de John, de voir ces yeux bleus voilés par le chagrin. Harry détestait voir son cadet pleurer depuis toujours : mais, avant, à l'époque bénie où l'alcool ne lui embrumait pas l'esprit, elle savait le consoler. Quelques mots rassurants et ses bonbons préférés, et elle le remettait d'aplomb. Mais il avait grandi, s'était endurci, s'était éloigné de sa famille, s'entendant de moins en moins avec ses parents, puis avec elle.

Elle serra son mouchoir. Un matin, elle s'était réveillée, et il était parti : parti sauver des gens en Afghanistan, pays ravagé par une foutue guerre. Armé de son courage, de sa foutue volonté et de son fichu idéalisme. Harry avait essuyé ses larmes avec ce mouchoir, qui était témoin de ses joies et de ses peines, et surtout de ces dernières… mais il restait un symbole des jours heureux, des jours qu'elle n'oubliait pas, des jours à tout jamais inaccessibles, des jours dont on se souvenait avec un mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse. Elle saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, coupant net le générique de « Pearl Habor », elle avait assez pleuré pour la journée.

Elle s'étonnait même d'avoir des larmes à verser, de ne pas être desséchée. Stupide, aurait dit Sherlock Holmes, le meilleur ami de John, qui n'avait pas hésité à lui laisser croire qu'il était mort durant deux foutues années. La cause de la plus grande souffrance, et du plus grand bonheur de John à la fois… Son frère n'avait jamais autant souffert depuis la mort de leurs parents, alors qu'il était encore en faculté de médecine. Un banal, un débile accident de voiture. Un ivrogne qui les avait percutés, et envoyés dans le décor… il finissait ses jours, sobre, dans une prison, et avec deux morts sur la conscience. Elle restait avec le souvenir amer d'une violente dispute : elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était lesbienne, ils l'avaient mal pris. Ça faisait un mal de chien, le rejet, et elle leur avait craché sa douleur à la figure, toutes ces années passées à refouler ce qu'elle était pour être dans les normes. Harry confrontée toute sa vie aux préjugés, victime comme tant d'autres du regard inquisiteur de ses semblables, essayant de repérer chaque dérapage. John ne lui en avait jamais voulu, ne l'avait pas abandonnée pour ce qu'elle était… il appréciait même Clara.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu passer son permis de conduire, et se bénissait de ce refus. Elle ne tuerait jamais personne pour un verre de trop. Elle s'empara de la carte de visite d'une bénévole des alcooliques anonymes, Chiara Benatti, et soupira. Puis elle contempla le mouchoir, ce précieux mouchoir. Mouchoir tacheté de souvenirs, de vie. Elle n'en était pas à sa première cure, loin de là, mais n'avait jamais eu assez de volonté pour tenir. Mais il y avait Clara, son frère, Mary. Elle voulait sentir son cœur se réchauffer de nouveau à la vue des boucles rousses et des yeux verts de la femme qu'elle aimait, sourire elle aussi devant le nouveau bonheur de son frère. C'était pas facile d'abandonner sa fierté et la facilité offerte par l'alcool pour tenter de recoller les morceaux de sa vie explosée. Elle prit son portable, un beau smart phone, puis composa, les doigts tremblants, le numéro de son Johnny.

« Allô ?

-Salut, p'tit frère. »


	5. Les hommes dansants

**Coucou ! **

**Ah là là, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre, avant les semaines de malade que je vais vivre, en pauvre étudiante qui doit passer ses partiels, œuvre de Satan. XD Si les sentiments que je voulais faire passer étaient présents, j'ai tout de même eu du mal à l'écrire. Notre amateur de parapluies préféré ne voulait pas vraiment me laisser entrer, mais je suis redoutable, MOUHAHAHA ! *sors* Plus j'avance dans cette fiction, plus je marche sur des œufs. ^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je n'ai encore assassiné personne à cause d'une critique négative ! =P**

**Enjoy !**

Mycroft Holmes caressait le manche de son parapluie d'un air distrait, prisonnier bien volontaire de ses pensées aussi vives et foisonnantes que celles de son frère cadet. Ses yeux noisette, brillant d'habitude d'un éclat acéré, révélant la menace derrière son air affable et mielleux, s'étaient faits lointains. Il entendait à peine la toux discrète de certains, les petits reniflements des autres, les pages de livre ou de journal tournées. Le club Diogène n'était pas aussi silencieux que son appartement, mais il se trouvait en compagnie de ses semblables, qui lui offraient parfois une plaisante distraction. Ce soir là, un verre de cognac à la main, il avait décidé d'oublier un petit moment les élections, les guerres et les menaces à la bombe. Ce soir là, il devenait l'homme qui souhaitait prendre du bon temps, même si son portable restait allumé et à portée de main. Anthea pouvait le contacter à tout moment. Il saisirait son éternel parapluie, puis monterait une énième fois dans une berline noire, pour régler un problème appelé diplomatie, ou, un autre, plus épineux, nommé Sherlock Holmes.

Son petit frère qu'il surveillait à chaque heure de la journée, grâce aux caméras installées dans son appartement. La plupart des gens auraient craché sur un tel comportement, l'auraient jaugé d'un air mauvais. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas un génie aux comportements auto destructeurs pour cadet. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas fait les cent pas devant la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital, l'estomac noué, une boule dans la gorge, en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience après une énième overdose de cocaïne, dans l'un des rares moments où il n'avait plus la force de garder le contrôle. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas à gérer leur mère qui se rongeait les sangs pour un homme qui feignait l'indifférence à la perfection.

Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, Mycroft était cet être calculateur et hypocrite, qui pouvait, d'un simple claquement de doigts, ordonner au Royaume-Uni de danser une valse. Un être puissant et dangereux, un homme de glace, incapable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. En réalité, il était un excellent acteur : le fils, le frère et le mari se dissimulaient derrière les trop nombreux masques qu'il portait chaque jour. Le politicien profitait de chaque petite minute, goutte échappée du vase de sa vie rempli à ras bord, pour s'enivrer de la sincérité que lui offrait Elena, sa femme.

Celle dont presque tout le monde, hormis sa famille, ignorait l'existence. Si Mycroft maîtrisait l'art de percer les secrets, il était tout aussi doué pour les dissimuler. Il était l'homme qui se cachait derrière les sourires et les mots, derrière ce parapluie qui amusait ou agaçait tant de gens. Ce parapluie qui lui donnait un air jovial et presque inoffensif : ses interlocuteurs ne se méfiaient plus vraiment de Mycroft Holmes, malgré sa réputation. Tous étaient si ennuyeux… même lorsqu'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pouvaient le rouler dans la farine. Mycroft regrettait souvent de ne pas pouvoir, comme son frère, les envoyer sur les roses avec une pique bien placée. Il pouvait toujours jouer aux échecs avec des pions qui ignoraient leur statut, les faire danser sans qu'ils sachent qu'il était le meneur.

Il adressa un minuscule sourire à son parapluie, accessoire indispensable à tout Londonien qui se respectait, et qui n'avait pas le cœur à porter un impair à l'esthétique douteuse. Objet banal, du quotidien, dont personne ne se méfiait. Qui oserait croire qu'il dissimulait une lame dans le manche ? Seul Sherlock le savait, Moriarty avait emporté le secret dans la tombe… et Anthea ne dirait rien. La jeune femme discrète avait appris à ne pas parler, même sous la torture : derrière les robes noires, les petites vestes élégantes et le jolis minois de son assistante, se dissimulait un agent redoutable. D'une remarquable intelligence, la jeune femme élaborait des plans et pouvait tuer un individu avant même qu'il n'ait levé le petit doigt. L'homme d'Etat avait aussi découvert en cette jeune femme une véritable amie, une amie qui changeait de prénom tous les jours… par sécurité ou par fantaisie ? Probablement les deux. Il ne comptait plus les soirs où il partageait un capuccino avec elle, ayant déduit qu'il s'agissait là de son péché mignon. Un autre secret bien gardé, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler à l'un des plus grands esprits de son siècle. Si Sherlock tenait les devants de la scène, Mycroft était au moins son égal. Comme tout, il avait appris à se servir de l'image prestigieuse de son frère… ce que ce dernier savait parfaitement. Leurs métiers étaient le seul lien qu'il avait conservé avec Sherlock : la drogue, la souffrance d'un petit génie rejeté par ce monde qui ne le comprenait pas, son ennui constant les avaient éloignés. Mycroft, maître dans l'art de la déduction, n'avait pas su voir les signes.

Il avait tenté de recoller les morceaux, mais en vain. C'était comme essayer d'assembler deux pièces de puzzle qui ne pouvaient pas s'emboîter. Personne ne pouvait maîtriser totalement ce vent d'est. Personne. John et lui se débrouillaient. John n'avait pas besoin de caméras, pas besoin de descente de police pour empêcher Sherlock de renouer avec ses vieux démons. Il était le remède miraculeux, miraculeux car il semblait impossible que Sherlock ait des amis. La tare des Holmes. John, par sa simplicité, sa confiance, sa force et son intelligence acceptable était entré dans le monde de Sherlock sans difficulté, et parce que celui-ci le lui avait permis.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, peut-être. Ces deux-là se moquaient toujours de ses parapluies, mais John avait la décence de ne pas le montrer, contrairement à son cadet, qui ajoutait à cela des remarques sur son embonpoint récalcitrant. Les parapluies étaient comme des boucliers : ils protégeaient des intempéries, quelles qu'elles soient. Mycroft devait en affronter tous les jours. Il but un verre de cognac, savoura la chaleur de l'alcool qui envahit sa gorge. En homme mesuré, il n'abusait jamais des spiritueux, même s'il en faisait volontiers profiter autrui. Un peu de chaleur rendait toujours les gens plus aimables… et Mycroft savait trouver le vice de chacun. Une totale connaissance de l'être humain, sans sentiments. Les sentiments étaient nuisibles, mais utiles aux gens suffisamment intelligents pour s'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, le politicien s'était laissé aller avec Elena et sa famille. Il avait des sentiments pour eux, tout comme Sherlock, même s'il ne l'avait admis que très tard. Il avait fallu un faux suicide et un mariage pour qu'il ose enfin avouer à John qu'il était important pour lui. Un faux suicide qui avait rendu Mycroft malade, malgré les rapports rassurants. Une inquiétude irrationnelle, une inquiétude fraternelle. Comme Sherlock, Mycroft craignait l'irrationnel. Homme sobre, calme, au langage pompeux. Langage nécessaire pour charmer tous ces politiciens qui ne rêvaient que d'enfoncer leurs crocs dans sa gorge. Un charmeur de serpents londonien, aussi amateur de parapluies que Mary Poppins. Charmante métaphore. Mycroft sourit légèrement, un sourire presque invisible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre : le crachin londonien transperçait de ses petites aiguilles aquatiques le fog londonien, troublant légèrement la quiétude du club. Il entendait les voitures projeter de l'eau sur les trottoirs, éclaboussant sans doute les passants malchanceux. Il était amusant d'évoluer dans un monde si ordinaire, alors que sa vie dangereuse n'avait rien à voir avec celle du citoyen lambda. Sherlock se moquait souvent de sa préférence pour les bureaux, de sa fausse modestie. Mycroft aimait, comme son frère, le danger, car le danger était divertissant : comme son frère, il possédait un vaste réseau. Comme son frère, il cherchait simplement le défi pour tromper l'ennui. Jouer avec des hommes qui pouvaient vous envoyer des snipers pour mettre fin à vos jours était… grisant. La seule et unique fois où Mycroft avait été dégoûté par le Jeu était lorsque Moriarty était prisonnier du gouvernement. Son obsession malsaine pour Sherlock avait donné des sueurs froides à celui que le Napoléon du crime surnommait « l'homme de glace ». La façon dont il se délectait des informations qu'il lui donnait sur le détective consultant était effrayante : on aurait dit qu'il savourait un fruit particulièrement juteux et sucré.

Une foison de fruits, qui le menait implacablement vers l'arbre, Sherlock. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait fini par avouer à son frère sa trahison, il l'avait simplement transformée, avec son aide, en un plan brillant. C'était ce que Mycroft espérait : un Holmes ne se comportait jamais comme un être ordinaire. Trahison ? Un Holmes la retournait à son avantage, mais gare au responsable. Sherlock ne lui ferait aucun mal, il le savait. Lien fraternel oblige. Un sentimental aurait parlé des souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés enfants, quand le détective glacial était encore un enfant qui rêvait de devenir pirate, toujours accompagné de Barberousse, son chien adoré. Un enfant à l'intelligence incisive, qui explosait comme un feu d'artifice, un enfant pour qui le monde n'était qu'un tas de friandises appétissantes. Cet être lumineux avait laissé le crépuscule l'assombrir, pour devenir cet adulte renfermé et cynique, qui crachait sur ses sentiments, parce qu'il avait vu le véritable visage du monde.

Mycroft avait commencé à aimer les parapluies lorsqu'il avait eu cette cruelle révélation. Un parapluie pouvait tout dissimuler, tout protéger. Un parapluie était un objet au potentiel incroyable. Le parapluie était une partie de son identité, rattaché à sa vie actuelle et à son passé, marqué par la dure incompréhension du monde. Mais le politicien avait su se mettre les idiots dans sa poche. Avait séduit des êtres abjects. Avait fait tout ce que Sherlock s'était refusé à accomplir, préférant l'image de sociopathe. Encore un Holmes qui avait estimé qu'il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné, même si cela équivalait à être détesté par les trois quarts des gens. Comme son aîné, certains avaient su percer le masque : Gregory Lestrade, John, Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper, Mary. Le portable personnel de Mycroft vibra soudain : un texto d'Elena, qui lui demandait quand il comptait rentrer. Il sourit et répondit rapidement, but le reste de son verre puis saisit son parapluie, avant de se relever avec énergie. Il traversa la pièce avec son assurance habituelle, conquérant. Pas un membre du club n'osa lever le regard sur lui. C'était ainsi : tous les habitués, plus ou moins misanthropes, ne se connaissaient pas. Tous de riches Anglais, mais anonymes. Le chorégraphe au parapluie n'y faisait pas exception.

**PS : Merci à YodaBor de m'avoir signalé qu'il manquait la fin.^^ **


	6. Fleur d'argent

**Coucou !**

**Wow, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce personnage que j'adore. Il est une véritable mine d'or, à l'instar de tous les protagonistes de la série, mais il a une place spéciale dans mon coeur. Je dédie ce chapitre à la tarée et adorable fille qui me sert d'amie, Milunais. Elle n'arrête pas de me tanner pour que j'écrive ce chapitre, elle qui est aussi fan que moi de La Femme, si ce n'est plus ! J'espère que ce petit texte consacré à l'un des personnages les plus géniaux qui soient te plaira, et dans le cas contraire, le jardinage visant ma personne ou le bombardement de pommes sculptées sont interdits. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse amis lecteurs, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne suis pas cannibale ! =D**

**Enjoy !**

Irène Adler poussa un petit soupir ennuyé, puis jeta son téléphone à l'autre bout du sofa recouvert d'un drap de soie bleue. Karl Ilgvadssen, un riche homme d'affaires suédois, avait besoin d'une petite correction. Il profitait de chaque voyage d'affaires pour solliciter ses services, cachant ses vices à sa femme. La dominatrice possédait des photos de l'homme menotté à la tête de lit, une moue soumise sur son visage gras. Il était amusant de voir à quel point un être humain pouvait s'avilir pour satisfaire un besoin primaire. Ces bijoux de naïveté lui accordaient leur confiance, croyant que leurs hommes de main lui faisaient suffisamment peur pour qu'elle se taise. Engoncés dans leur arrogance qui atrophiait leurs capacités intellectuelles limitées, ils ne voyaient pas la femme brillante qui se dissimulait derrière des courbes séductrices et un regard à la fois sévère et brillant de luxure simulées.

Irène s'empara d'un petit miroir de poche: le bois était patiné, altérant les gravures florales, ornées d'argent, au dos de la glace. Le seul objet que sa mère lui ait offert un jour, le seul objet qu'elle avait acheté elle-même pour l'anniversaire de sa fille, la seule et unique fois où elle n'avait pas chargé Mina, son assistante, de trouver un cadeau à sa place. Mina et ses grands yeux verts, dissimulant l'ambition derrière ses airs empressés. Mina considérait la fille de Mrs Adler comme un boulet, et détestait jouer les nounous. Sa carrière et ses amants d'un soir étaient bien plus importants qu'une enfant esseulée et bien trop intelligente pour son bien.

Irène n'éprouvait plus rien pour sa mère, mais ce miroir avait de la valeur : illogique, mâtiné de sentiments dangereux. Contemplateur privilégié de son indéniable beauté, contemplateur privilégié de son inévitable déchéance, quand le temps gâterait ce visage aux traits fins et réguliers, que la vieillesse attaquerait ses muscles fermes. Quand son corps ne serait plus son arme la plus puissante, et qu'elle devrait laisser son intelligence éclater pour exister encore aux yeux du monde, pour être remarquée par cette foule d'inconnus qui s'ignoraient les uns les autres.

Miroir qui serait témoin de la métamorphose d'une des Joueuses les plus dangereuses, de celles qui maîtrisaient toutes les ficelles de l'art de la manipulation. Irène Adler voulait, Irène Adler obtenait. Elle gambadait sur l'échiquier, se rapprochant avec délice de la reine ennemie, la mettant au défi de trouver le moyen de la balayer. La vie sans adrénaline n'était pas une vie : Irène ne s'adaptait pas à la normalité, abhorrait la monotonie. Elle ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, qu'à tirer la langue à la Mort jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par agripper son bras gracile, que des décharges glaciales et létales traversent chaque pore de la peau blanche. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un pantin désarticulé dans les bras décharnés, victime parmi les victimes, oubliée dans un cimetière.

Irène sourit, désabusée. Elle avait abandonné villes, connaissances et amis, et n'avait emporté que son téléphone portable et son miroir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent des fantômes du passé, souvenirs parmi les souvenirs, immatériels et inaccessibles. Sans portable, avait-elle un jour confié à l'homme le plus dangereux du monde, elle mourrait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas menti. La vérité avait un goût étrange, et pesait lourd sur la langue, renâclait à sortir des bouches. Il était plus facile de l'extorquer que de la dire. Une menteuse qui s'était attachée à un objet qui ne montrait qu'un reflet de la réalité. Le plus superficiel, le plus évident, le plus facile à fausser. Irène pouvait devenir une souillon, ou l'innocence incarnée, si l'envie lui chantait. Son miroir lui renverrait ces images fausses, ne refléterait pas la vérité.

Cette constatation amusait toujours la jeune femme. La réalité avait tant de facettes, certaines révélées, d'autres inconnues. Elle s'intéressait aux plus pertinentes, délaissait les autres. La dominatrice avait toujours fonctionné ainsi : déshabiller chaque client pour trouver la manière de satisfaire ses vices, jusqu'à ce qu'il rampe à ses pieds, quémandant une punition parce qu'il avait été vilain. Démaquiller ces loques humaines, pour percer à jour chacune de leurs faiblesses. En faire des armes mortelles. Ruiner une réputation en un claquement de doigts. Soumettre à sa volonté les hommes et les femmes les plus influents du monde, mener celui-ci à la cravache. Cacher ses faiblesses derrière son insolence et son impassibilité. Ne pas se révéler, ne pas se dévoiler, ne pas offrir une part de vulnérabilité aux chacals qui se pressaient au dehors, avides. Un seul avait su déchirer le voile derrière lequel son humanité bâillonnée se dissimulait depuis si longtemps. Sans prendre de pincettes. Sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il briserait son cœur en mille morceaux avec un simple regard gris glacial et des mots aussi tranchants que des lames. Sherlock Holmes. Un homme aux yeux fascinants, une voix enivrante, une intelligence qui valait au moins la sienne.

Fascinant. Un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Qui avait estimé qu'elle, Irène Adler, valait la peine qu'on lui donne le sursis de quelques années accordées à tant de gens. Juste le soupir voluptueux d'une femme, une petite taquinerie électronique. Juste deux prunelles argentées éclairées par les phares des voitures, le reste de son visage anguleux caché par un voile. Juste cette voix de baryton, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toutes. Un baiser volé sur le coin de la lèvre de l'un des hommes les plus incompréhensibles du monde. Elle lécha inconsciemment ses lèvres, savourant le souvenir de celles sucrées et douces de Sherlock Holmes. Encore un autre qui dissimulait toute trace d'humanité derrière son incroyable intellect et une indifférence à toute épreuve. Mais malgré toute sa perspicacité, il n'avait pas découvert ce miroir, ne savait rien de lui. Ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de son existence.

Qui aurait cru que La Femme puisse avoir cédé à une pulsion si ordinaire ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle s'était attachée à quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un objet ? Un miroir vous permettait de voir ce qui se tramait derrière vous, de prévoir jusqu'au moindre détail ce qui allait se passer. Une professionnelle qui usait d'un miroir ? Une femme qui s'admirait dans une glace ? Banal. Provocant aux yeux des autres femmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'admirer pour savoir qu'elle était parfaite. Pas besoin de maquillage pour être sûre d'attirer n'importe quel homme dans ses filets. Pas besoin de minauder pour les faire fondre. Un regard. Saupoudrer de charisme chacun de ses gestes.

Prédatrice, dangereuse, malicieuse. Une vipère, prête à passer à l'attaque à tout moment. Prête à inoculer son venin dans les veines pourries de chacun de ces hommes gangrenés jusqu'à l'os par leur ambition, leur importance et leur stupidité. Parfois, elle aimait installer le miroir sur ses genoux, et penser aux moments heureux de son enfance, quand son père était encore là, quand il faisait attention à elle, alors que sa mère était bien trop préoccupée par sa carrière naissante. Elle avait rangé les mauvais souvenirs scolaires dans un coin de son esprit : toujours haïe par les filles pour sa beauté, sa facilité à séduire. Elle avait fini par s'en amuser. Irène, comme sa mère, avait très vite compris que son physique avantageux était l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. Une belle femme qui avait suffisamment de jugeote obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait, et Irène s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette vie qui ne lui convenait pas.

Trop de gens ennuyeux, qui se complaisaient dans leurs vies tranquilles et sans danger. La dominatrice avait besoin d'adrénaline, de maîtrise, d'amusement. Enfant, comme tous les autres enfants, elle adorait le jeu : adulte, elle en jouait un bien plus grand et bien plus divertissant. Un seul faux pas, la mort lui tendait les bras. Elle passa un doigt fin sur la glace, puis en traça les contours, savourant la sensation du bois sous ses phalanges. Irène détourna le regard, qui se posa sur la fenêtre. Le minuscule rempart qui l'éloignait de Cardiff et de la vie de ses habitants.

La dominatrice officiait beaucoup à Londres, mais préférait ne pas y habiter, pour assurer sa sécurité… et ne pas être tentée de jouer à nouveau avec celui qui l'avait vaincue, auréolé de gloire et de majesté. Pour ne pas se précipiter au 221B pour apercevoir le visage tant aimé, comme une adolescente écervelée. Aussi furtif et inaccessible qu'un rêve. Pour ne pas s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant, que ses théories confirmées par les journalistes n'étaient pas que de simples illusions, des chimères reflétées par le miroir du désir et des souvenirs. A l'annonce de sa mort, sa respiration s'était coupée pendant une fraction de seconde à l'annonce de sa mort, comme si l'oxygène avait déserté l'air. L'inquiétude avait brûlé chaque fibre de son être comme une flamme mélangée à de l'acide. Douleur, horreur, puis reprise du contrôle de soi-même. La jeune femme avait très vite compris que Sherlock ne s'était pas suicidé : les mensonges de Moriarty, la présence de John Watson sur les lieux, le côté mélodramatique de la mise en scène… Sherlock Holmes était peut-être humain, mais pas dramatique au point d'improviser un discours d'adieu avant de sauter du haut d'un immeuble. Sherlock Holmes ne se laissait pas vaincre si facilement.

Puis la dominatrice avait déduit que, s'il simulait sa mort, c'était pour mieux traquer le réseau Moriarty et protéger son ami : personne ne se méfiait d'un mort. Aussi inexistant qu'un fantôme, aussi efficace, létal et discret qu'une panthère. Ebruiter son secret aurait pu être amusant, mais il aurait été assassiné dans les heures qui suivaient : la dernière chose qu'Irène souhaitait était la mort de cet homme. Autant se tirer une balle dans le cœur. La sentir traverser chaque centimètre de sa peau, entrer dans l'organe vital, écouter ses derniers battements, le sang trempant peu à peu ses doigts gourds. Etre amoureux rendait la vie plus intense, dangereuse et instable. Il n'y avait plus aucune certitude, seules les hypothèses existaient, tourbillonnaient dans votre cerveau, tuaient toute pensée rationnelle. Prenait froideur et indifférence entre ses doigts pour les briser comme des morceaux de verre.

Mais Irène avait appris à dominer son sentiment : à coups de pragmatisme, de malice et d'intelligence, trois excellentes cravaches. Elle l'avait enfermé dans un coin de son esprit, son endroit secret, où elle aimait se réfugier dans de rares moments. Des moments silencieux, qu'elle cachait comme un enfant cachait son butin de friandises. Aussi secret que les danseurs d'une boîte à musique. Une douce mélodie caressait ses tympans dès qu'elle l'ouvrait, avec une excitation à la fois adulte et enfantine. La femme forte laissait la place à celle couverte d'égratignures, aussi fragile et transparente que le cristal. Celle dont elle étouffait les murmures la plupart du temps, parce que le Jeu ne tolérait pas les femmes de cristal. Le Jeu n'acceptait que les femmes en acier. Mais même les plus grands Joueurs avaient besoin de se reposer : Sherlock jouait du violon, Jim Moriarty sculptait des pommes et lisait, elle s'emparait de son petit miroir. Et, dans la glace, ce n'était plus la dominatrice qu'elle voyait, mais cette femme humaine, presque fillette parfois.

Irène rangea le miroir aux fleurs d'argent, elle laissa la dominatrice enfermer la fragilité dans la pièce qui lui était consacrée. Elle avait du Travail, et le Travail était un impatient.


	7. La Pomme Rouge

**Coucou !**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps : j'étais en période de partiels, donc mes études sont passées avant, évidemment. Je suis tout de même contente de vous présenter ce tout nouveau chapitre, qui traite de l'un de mes personnages préférés ! Bon, je sais, la pomme peut ne pas être considérée comme un objet, mais un objet ne se définit-il pas d'abord par son côté inanimé ? Nous nous rappelons tous de la fameuse pomme sculptée laissée à Sherlock en guise d'avertissement. -) Avant de vous laisser lire, je dédie ce chapitre à ma merveilleuse Milunais, avec qui je partage de nombreux délires incluant le Napoléon du crime et les pommes, et à la génialissime Shao, une grande psychopathe, que j'aime quand même. Qui a dit que j'étais suicidaire ? :-$ **

**Enjoy !**

Le couteau creusa une entaille grossière dans la peau sanguine de la pomme. La lame travaillait au rythme d'une comptine, chantée avec un rythme délibérément lent, comme pour accompagner la lente agonie du fruit écorché. Un œil. Il venait de dessiner un œil sur cette pomme. Cette banale petite pomme, achetée au marché par Verity, sur sa commande. Il eut un petit rire, dépourvu de chaleur. Jim Moriarty avait une passion incongrue pour la sculpture de pommes. Un secret, qui se cachait derrière de nombreux autres. Il était amusant de dissimuler quelque chose à quelqu'un quand on savait déjà tout de lui. D'un regard, il accédait à la connaissance. Il savait tout. Les gens se baladaient nus, leurs habitudes, leur caractère, leurs peurs transpirant dans chacun de leurs gestes, dans chacune de leurs paroles, dans chacun de leurs vêtements. Il avait l'impression de se promener dans une bibliothèque emplie de livres ennuyeux… certains étaient plus divertissants que d'autres. Moriarty aimait exploiter les informations de ses sujets. Des expériences, pour employer les mots de Sherlock Holmes, qui était de loin la créature la plus intéressante qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer.

Il acheva l'autre œil, sa voix emplissant son bureau, telle un doux bourdonnement. Il n'oubliait jamais les yeux gris, pétillants d'intelligence, avides de défis. Des yeux vivants. Des yeux prouvant qu'un autre être sur cette planète savait penser. Il ne voyait pas d'idée brillante dans les prunelles des gens ordinaires, souvent neutres et mortes. Pas la moindre étincelle dans ces millions de paires d'yeux. Savoir réfléchir était un privilège, réservé aux plus grands. D'un doigt, il caressa le dessus de la pomme. Petit, sa mère avait tenté de lui faire croire que, en tournant la tige de la pomme jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse, on pouvait savoir l'âge auquel on se marierait en comptant le nombre de tours.

Jim n'y avait jamais cru, mais n'avait pas traité sa mère d'idiote. Ce n'était pas _bien_. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors avait appris qu'il n'était pas admis qu'on insulte ses aînés. Les normes étaient idiotes, mais il devait s'y conformer s'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Paraître normal pour cacher ce qu'on était véritablement. Paraître normal pour dissimuler l'un des seuls esprits fonctionnels de la planète. C'était… injuste. C'était… mal. Cette société parée de son arrogance, qui caressait la tête de ses sujets normaux, et giflait les marginaux, avant de les entraver sur un pilori, soumis au regard critique de toutes ces créatures sans substance.

Jim adorait se réfugier sous le pommier du jardin pour imaginer ce que serait sa vie, et se laisser engourdir par la sensation de puissance qui le saisissait alors. Il adorait dominer et mener le jeu. Les autres enfants n'aimaient pas jouer avec lui, parce qu'il était intelligent. Il était le garçon étrange, qui les fixait de ce regard sans émotion. Le petit Moriarty ne savait pas éprouver. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une émotion, mais cela ne le contrariait pas : les émotions consumaient l'être humain, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un tas de cendres insignifiant, balayé par le temps. Sa mère disait toujours que les autres enfants ne savaient pas voir ce qu'elle percevait en son merveilleux fils. Jim charmait cette femme comme il charmait son monde. Si ses camarades ne jouaient pas avec lui, ils n'osaient pas le contrarier, et l'écoutaient toujours quand il leur adressait la parole. Leur fascination crépitant dans leurs yeux amorphes, tachée par une étincelle de frayeur. Leur donnant presque l'air d'être autre chose que des moutons attendant leur berger. Des moutons qui ignoraient que le loup se cachait parmi eux, affamé. Avide de sentir le goût de leur peur et de leur mort sous ses crocs tranchants.

Du jus de pomme coula sur ses doigts, et il s'interrompit pour le lécher. Ses papilles gustatives s'éveillèrent, puis telles des vampires, absorbèrent le goût sucré du fruit. Le Napoléon du crime émit un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il adorait le sucre. Les pommes avaient toujours un goût spécial : il aimait leur couleur rouge, si ambiguë, la manière dont chaque morceau faisait danser ses papilles gustatives… discorde entre déesses ou fruit défendu, première tromperie du monde. Sa mère aimait lui raconter ce genre d'histoires : elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres, qui se contentaient de contes gentillets. Les contes étaient loin de l'être, mais c'était plus facile d'accepter une fin niaise et surréaliste. Jim aimait écrire des histoires. Il lisait les billets ridicules de John Watson, le toutou de Sherlock Holmes, sa _faiblesse_. Il avait vu la peur dans le regard gris quand l'ordinaire médecin s'était retrouvé bardé d'explosifs. Couvrant son torse petit et large comme des bijoux. Il voulait brûler son cœur, puis en souffler les cendres sur son visage sans vie. Qu'elles maculent la peau pâle, puis qu'elles disparaissent, repoussées par la nouvelle pureté du détective consultant.

Cette délicieuse pulsion, aussi délectable que la sensation acidulée sur sa langue, s'était évanouie après le coup de fil d'Irène Adler. Moriarty voulait tester de nouveau son ennemi. Savoir s'il serait assez faible pour succomber au charme d'une telle femme. Il caressa la peau de sa victime inanimée avec un petit sourire, ne cessa pas de chanter. Il s'était laissé berner par cette douce créature, qui cachait ses épines derrière sa beauté époustouflante, selon les critères des gens ordinaires. Pour Moriarty, elle était juste un simple pion à faire avancer sur son échiquier compliqué, une petite araignée de plus au service de la grande. La grande qui observait de ses yeux multiples ce fascinant détective se mouvoir au milieu d'un monde qui ne percevait pas sa beauté, qui ne voyait pas la lueur au milieu de leurs complaisantes ténèbres.

Il fit rouler la pomme, la lança et la rattrapa. Il n'avait pas encore dessiné la bouche : il n'avait pas apporté la touche finale à cette œuvre simpliste et apaisante. Une sculpture innocente, une sculpture d'enfant. Comme les citrouilles qu'on évide et sur lesquelles on dessine des visages pour Halloween. Comme les œufs de Pâques, victime de l'imagination débordante et des mains maladroites des jeunes artistes. Tant d'activités futiles, mais distrayantes. Jim souhaitait simplement tromper cet ennui vicieux et satisfaire ses désirs insatiables. Désirs trop différents. Désirs malsains, comme si la recherche du plaisir était saine. Juste de simples mots pour satisfaire des consciences frileuses et honteuses. Il soupira, presque agacé par cette simple pensée fugace, qui s'évapora, remplacée par une foison de sœurs. Le psychopathe jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, qui accueillait timidement les premières lueurs de l'aube. Un instant d'attente et d'hésitation dans la journée, une part d'imprévisibilité dans un monde qui vivait dans la peur du changement. Il adorait ce moment, tout comme il aimait le crépuscule. Deux moments où on pouvait presque se demander si le jour se lèverait, ou si la nuit tomberait. Deux moments où on pouvait tout imaginer.

Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, puis inspira l'air chargé des odeurs désagréables de la ville, qui n'agressaient pas son nez délicat. Invisibles et réelles, étrange paradoxe. Insaisissables et pourtant présentes. Imprévisibles. A chaque fois qu'il respirait les fragrances urbaines, il ne pouvait pas savoir si celles des différentes boulangeries dominerait celles des pots d'échappement. Moriarty aimait cela, lui qui pleurait devant ce monde qui se parait de sa constance avec insolence.

C'était plaisant de le voir sursauter à chacune de ses petites farces, et de le sentir trembler lorsqu'il sortait le grand Jeu. Le jeune homme retourna à sa sculpture, et tailla un sourire dans le fruit, d'un geste rapide et efficace. Puis il posa le couteau et contempla son œuvre avec une pointe de fierté. Elle avait tout à fait sa place dans une salle de maternelle : il se souvenait d'en avoir déposé une sur l'étagère des créations. Les traits étaient moins précis, parce que dessinés avec le manche d'une cuillère. Il se rappelait de tous les détails, pouvait même décrire les odeurs, rapporter chacune des paroles de ses camarades. La maîtresse, Mrs Nolan, l'avait gratifié d'un petit sourire lumineux, avant de l'inciter à s'adonner à d'autres activités. Elle l'avait sans doute jetée, sans se douter que ce n'était pas le fruit du travail d'un enfant ordinaire, mais de celui d'un jeune fou.

Cette folie qu'il avait apprise à cacher au fil des années : il avait vu plusieurs psychologues, mais les avait tous bernés avec quelques bonnes réponses. La folie, dans toute sa gloire éblouissante, illuminait maintenant ses yeux. Il avait abandonné toute considération pour les normes, les avait balayées d'une main preste, comme des insectes agaçants. Il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de cette manie de dessiner sur des pommes. Il aimait ce secret parfait : personne ne saurait le découvrir.


End file.
